A great number of tasks for branching a branching cable from a wired cable or a certain cable, which are regarded as parent cables as described above, have been carried out according to the prior art. In these cable branching tasks the task of removing the insulating coating of the wired cable or the branching cable so as to expose conductive wires requires a great amount of time and effort and, thus, imposes a great burden on workers.
In particular, in the case where the wired cable to which a branching line is to be connected is an active line, it is necessary to make preparations for the task in order to prevent electrical shocking or other unexpected events or, sometimes, it is necessary to implement a temporary power outage and, thus, there is the problem wherein it takes a long period of time for the construction to be completed and the work efficiency is poor.
As a means to solve these problems the present applicant has previously developed and proposed a connector with which the task of safely and quickly leading out a branching line can be carried out without the necessity of performing the task of removing the insulating covering and, at the same time, without the necessity of performing the task of removing the insulating covering from the end of the branching cable even in the case where the wired cable is an active line. This is described in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.